Presently, many applications exist in which the ability to quickly connect and disconnect two cable ends is desirable. For example, in many systems, such as aircraft, marine and automobile engine controls, the ability to quickly and reliably connect and disconnect to cable ends is desirable in order to service, inspect or replace the cable inner core.
However, existing quick connects that incorporate a compression sleeve often require that the tolerances of the inside diameter of the compression sleeve be precisely controlled. Such precision can lead to an increased manufacturing cost. In addition, as the quick disconnect is repeatedly used, the precise dimensions may change and no longer be within the desired tolerances, due to wear of the components with use. Accordingly, it would be in advance in the state-of-the-art to provide a quick disconnect that is less susceptible to changes in performance with repeated use due to component wear. In addition, it would be in advance to provide a quick disconnect having a design that provides positive feedback to an operator, such as tactile feedback provided by a “click”, when the quick disconnect is assembled into its final, closed state.